Fallen Angel one shot
by nightfire432
Summary: Arthur kirkland has been an angel for 114 years. he's been a guardian angel for 14, watching over his 'two special girls' what happens when he leaves for a day, and something goes terribly wrong... heaven will never be the same again..


Fallen angel one shot My name is Arthur Kirkland...i've been a guardian angel since i first got my wings at 100 years old..and ever since then i've been watching these two girls since birth. I was assigned to them, because they where special, but i just didnt know what yet...there was a prophecy that said that these two would save the heavens one day, but i dont Know how...i mean.. There two normal girls who are going into their first year of high school... Well i wouldnt say /normal/...  
These two are angels. They dont know it yet...but my job is to make sure one, they dont find out until its neccesary..and two, make sure they're safe at all costs.  
I fluttered my beautiful, fairly new wings and folded them gently behind my back. It was a beautiful day...sun shining, with the perfect amount of wind, just blowing my hair back. I smiled and decided i would go to earth today to see my two special girls.  
I hopped into the air and took off. I could fly faster then the speed of light...if i couldnt then a human would most likely see me, call the government, they'd catch me and do all sorts of experiments...i shutter at the thought...the human race can sometimes be so foul..  
Anyway. I raced to their house. And, well..lets face it...im not the best flyer yet...so i flew right past one of their houses, at medium speed. At this speed i kinda look like a shooting star from the sky.  
I made my visit and made sure she got tucked into bedd alright, making sure everything was safe before speeding back to my home at full speed. I was quite tired tonight...i dont know why..i just wanted to get home. In under five minutes i made my way back and i began walking towards my house. Fyi, angels dont live in houses like humans do. We much perfer the open skys of the heavens...and im sure if they could see it, they would too...i smiled and continued the trek, but i quickly realized something wasn't right...why wasn't anyone outside doing flying lessons, or running around...everything was quiet...so quiet it scared me...  
I made my way to my house when all of a sudden i saw another angel...relief flooded through me, but surprisingly, she Didnt look familiar. I ran over and waved to her happily, waiting for a reply that never came.  
I frowned and walked closer "miss are you okay-" i noticed her staring at me...  
"uhh...miss-" "you are an angel?" she said, tilting her head to the side. Something seemed off about her "uh...yes ma'am.. I fluttered my beautiful wings proudly and smiled happily She narrowed her blood shot eyes and pointed at my heart, stepping slightly closer "all angels must be impurified." she whispered...  
I barely had time to move before the fire shot

from her finger...and everything went black.

"uhh...g..h..." i moaned. I felt so tired...its...sunday...SUNDAY!? "TODAYS THEIR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" i screamed and snapped my eyes open, panting loudly and thrashing. It took me a couple Seconds to realize where I was...then a few More to realize what happened to me. That angel...well..she looked like an angel...she shot flames at me...now when i wake up im chained to by my ankles and wrist to the ceiling and floor!?  
I squirmed, realizing my wings where also chained at a painful angle to the wall behind me, whenever i moved it sent pain up my back...  
"ow..." i whimpered and tried pulling my self up, only to hear a clatter on the door. I jumped and looked up at the door and it opened.  
That angel from before walked in. "h-hey..!" i cried "hey you, your from before! Where am i- AHHH!" i screamed as she jabbed one of those cattleprod things from earth into my side, causing shocks to go through my body. as she pulled it away, i looked at her with fear and hissed "who are you...!?"  
"all angel...must be impurified..." she whispered and began the poking again, over and over in different spots untill my body was twitching with pain and electricity I dont know how long that lasted before she finnally left... Whenever i asked her something she would say the same Thing... "all angels must be impurified..." What did that even mean...! I began crying...which i dont do often... angel tears are worth more then gold...if a human got ahold of them...who knows what could happen...  
I began thinking...what happened to the others..? Where they all told to hide while i was on earth...? Did i miss some special instruction..? Or where they all captured...impurified...? Whatever that meant..  
After a couple hours i began singing...it always made me feel better, and Maybe i would hear someone else singing...? Just anything...anything to know i wasn't the only one still out there...  
Finnally, the door opened again..but it wasnt the lady again...this time it was a Man...he was shadowing his Face and carrying a suitcase that he placed On the floor next to me. The white suit he was wearing was stained with some bright red Substance.. He walked over to me...and i stared at him. He looked so familiar...as he tilted My head up to look at him...it hit me I let out a scream and began thrashing madly "HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" i cried "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!"  
The man placed his fingers to my mouth and silenced me "...all angels must be impurified..." he whispered Tears began pouring down my face. I couldnt stand it anymore. What did that mean?!  
I finnally managed to speak "what are you going to do...,?" He smirked madly and looked up, carefully reaching up and stroking along the top of My wing, causing it to twitch I growled and flinched, his touch was like acid.. It hurt just staring at him... I looked away "please dont touch my wings..."  
He smirked "all angels must be impurified..." It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. Impurified...he was going to...!?  
"n-no...no please...no please, mister!" i cried, begging for my life. "you where an angel once to, sir! You know, you understand! I-im new at this, i just got My wings!"  
He turned to his suitcase as i kept blabbing on and on...and popped Itt open. Inside where small jars, Each had what looked like a dust cloud in it... I knew what those where...and i knew what was going to happen to me..,he was harvesting wings...to give to his own demons...two in one...remove the wings from angels...get a pair for your demons, the perfect plan...  
I began screaming bloody murder. This wasnt happening "You cant do this! Under the word of god, YOU WHERE BANISHED!" i sobbed He carefully selected a serrated butchers knife, ment for slicing meat, from his suitcase. It was already coated in blood and he walked over, stroking My wings again, gently sepetating them and slipping behind me, between the two I felt myself begin to cry. I couldnt move. I couldnt do anything exept pray...pray that someone would come for me...that god would awnser my prayers...  
"why are you doing this...!" i sobbed loudly, screaming out again "YOU CANT DO THIS, YOU DONT RULE HERE!" He spoke the first few words i heard him say as he trailed the knife along the wing-bone in my back "i do now..." he smirked I felt the knife move up to the base of My wing. I squirmed in discomfort from the cold tip...tears spilled down my face..this wasnt happening...this wasnt happening...i suddenly let out a scream. The man began sawing at the base of my wing like you would to a tree branch. As he broke through the layer of skin, i felt agonizing pain split through my entire body. I began thrashing but my movements where restricted..  
He sawed through tissue...the flesh... The pain..,the pain was so bad it was numbing my body...protecting me from further pain. But each time he moved the knife forward, it was Like i was being stabbed with a million needles...and backwards was like i was thrown into a pit of acid...it was so bad...it was Like my soul...was being ripped from my body. I let out another scream of pain as he just made it to the bone. He pulled away and smirked, moving to the next wing.  
I squirmed in the small break And i began sobbing harshly. I shook my head fiercly "p-please..." i whispered, panting heavilly "p-please stop..." i begged.. "please.." I saw him smirk. I was being reduced to pleading to the devil...  
He began the torturous sawing once again but i refused to scream this time. Sweat poured down my face and i panted harshly. This was impossible...i let out yet another scream.. I panted and squeezed my eyes shut. Trying to swing my other wing into him, and maybe knock him down..but i couldnt move it..the tissue, the skin, the muscle... All gone from the top half of the base of my wing..  
He finnaly reached the next bone and pulled the knife from my shredded wing...i cried in pain and continuously shook my head "n-no more!"  
He stared at the two wings like i was a prize..i was his prey..and he wanted to devour me slowly...  
He moved away and back towards his suitcase. I let my head drop. The pain beginning to sink in and everything began to shake and twitch. The pain was to much..but i couldnt escape... He walked back over, this Time holding a small little stick like thing. About the size of a ruler. He pressed a button on it, and a blue, light sort of thing came out of the end. I knew what it was instantly...this was the last thing he had to do...before he took my wings from me forever...  
He walked over and ducked under my wings once again, stroking the end of the feathers through his hands , torturing me even more... I continued to let my head hang... There was no hope anymore... The only thing i could do was pray...pray for someone to find Me...pray to the true god..  
As he raised the lazer sword.. I raised my head..and snapped open my eyes. Then screamed.. "YOU'LL NEVER BE THE TRUE GOD!"  
I heard him scream in anger...then the sword came down. In a swift..fast, movement...the Bone was seperated From my body.  
Have you ever broken a bone? Sprained an ankle? Crushed a finger in a door? If any of you think that's painful...you've never known pain. Imagine childbirth on earth. Woman say thats the worst pain in the universe... Well they're wrong...  
The pain was so bad i couldnt move...my eyes widened and my mouth gaped open in a silent scream. I could feel the sticky red liquid drip down my back from the gaping hole. There was an immediate lighness on my back. The weight of my wing Was gone...and before i could register what really happened, the pain split through me away. This Time i let out a stomach churning, ear drum busting scream of pain and the weight was gone completely. This Time i didnt stop screaming. I screamed, hollered, pleaded, cause i knew what happened next...  
He had my wings, but That's Not All he wanted...he wanted me To impurify me... He wanted to rid me of my wings forever...  
He placed the lazer on my back again, but before b He could do anything...i smirked... " im not...letting you have...the pleasure of my pain...anylonger.." i panted, seeing him furrow his eyebrows "amen...you son of a b****..." and with that, i slammed My head into the wall in front of me as hard as i could. As he struggled to understand what was happening, i did it again... And again... Finally...succeding in making myself pass out..and all the pain.. Just melted away..

"hey...!" i heard the voice..but it was distant...  
"hey you! Blonde!" it came again... Am i still dreaming "WAKE UP!" I snapped my eyes open and the pain instantly greeted me. I groaned And flipped over onto my stomach And saw the Man standing above Me. He was tall, had grey hair and had a scarf that came Down to his waist, ill admit he was handsome for a human.. He widened his eyes and knelt next to me, staring at my back "what happened to You, sir!? Are you okay!?"  
I simply groaned again "...uh...no..." He frowned "let me help you..." I looked up and groaned again I began trying To get up "im fine, sir...thank you But- AGGH!" i cried in pain and fell back onto my stomach He Rolled his Eyes and picked me up. I looked at him in surprise and shock. He was careful to avoid my back "ill take you back to my house. I can help you."  
I squinted my eyes "what's your name...?"  
"Ivan." he smiled brightly and began walking "i'm Arthur..." i whispered softly and looked up towards the sky "Arthur Kirkland.." 


End file.
